unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Googolplex
The Googolplex is evil, that's all. Not to mention he is also a the leader of the Satanist Empire and is also part of other groups (Most noticeably the Bootleg Kingdom and Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization); he the of the tenth boss to join the latter group. Biography The Googolplex (Or simply just "Googolplex") is a being that was born in the first millennium (1000 AD) and was born to do math sinfully and negatively. Also born to use math just to conquer Earth. When first born, he painted his name on his chest idiotically, and the "number" he represents (10^10^100) on his right shoulder. However, painting by himself never worked for him. He hired Randall Boggs to paint a pentagram on his left shoulder. He coined that 666 was his "favorite number" besides the number he was named after due to that 666 represented Satanism. Using the number 4, he either killed people or demanded them into 4chan. Using the number 7, he uses it to choose one of the seven deadly sins to use. Using the number 13, he uses it to wish people very bad luck. Using the number 18, he uses it to end people's childhoods in an unnecessary way. Using the number 21, he made people ludicrously drunk. Using the number 666, he sent people to hell. Living up to his name, he called 1234567890 his "digits", and he and them, along with Bob Saget (Whom he looks up to 24/7), Randall Boggs, Ninja Spy, Menasor, Predaking, Flygon, Garchomp, Sneasel, and Gligar all formed the Satanist Empire in 5008, and hired more and more people for members. He died in 5200 after Mr. T and Space Marine Soldier killed him and many of his members, and after that, molded them into a couch. Therefore, Starscream became his successor and was dubbed "the great successor" by 1234567890. On 2,000,000,000,000 AD, Googolplex was then revived by the other four undefeatable Satanist Empire members consisting of Herobrine, The Chosen One, Scanty, and Kneesocks. After his revival, he then received a powerful upgrade from The Chosen One. After his upgrade, he entered the upper counsel of undefeatables after studying Chinese Qi and abusing the powers of the four Chinese symbols, and just because he became the 7th member out of them, he literally started doing the 7 deadly sins. Googolplex later joined the Bootleg Kingdom. His new design sports two demon wings for flight hanging off his back, a cape hanging off of his back (Especially to prove he's the true leader of the Satanist Empire compared to Starscream), spikes on his knees, a third horn on the middle of his head, the Chinese symbol for number (數, shù) on both of his shoulders, and his pentagram being relocated to his chest. He also has a new visor when going into battle also notice him being taller in height and sporting DARK armor, but hey! He's very evil after all! His always used element is darkness, and in some cases, water..... Mainly because he goes to very deep and dark areas when he goes scuba-diving. Speaking of which, Googolplex is the thirtieth and last member to join the Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization in general chronologically and is the sixth member in the Water Group. Later, he joined the Infinity Army and became the tenth member in general. Googolplex later got pissed off when Pepsiman defected his faction and invaded the western portion of Antartica/Satanist Empire to turn it into the Pepsi Republic. He said that his Satanist Empire got retconned by his god/leader known as Thanos because he was being "disobedient" and "disrespectful" towards him. Trivia * It's kinda ironic considering he was the tenth boss joined chronologically in the Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization (Another retconned organization) given that his name is literally 10^10^100. ** Continuing the irony, he is the tenth member of the Infinity Army given his name is literally 10^10^100. Category:Guys with quotes Category:Guys Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Jerks Category:Losers Category:Monsters Category:Dictators Category:Emperors Category:Dead guys Category:Fools Pitied by Mr. T Category:Scary Category:Undefeatable Category:Powerful Category:Super powerful Category:Ultra powerful Category:Demons Category:Knights Category:OMG TEH EPICNESS Category:Overpowered Guys Category:Elementals Category:Unrank over 1,000,000 Category:Unrank over 1,000,000,000,000 Category:Members of the Satanist Empire Category:Berserkers Category:Mathematicians Category:Psychos Category:Bootlegs Category:Bootleggers Category:Bootleg Kingdom members Category:Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization members Category:Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization members Category:Elemental Emperor Water Group members Category:Infinity Army members Category:Giants Category:Members of the Decade Alliance